Trebuchet Directive
by ravenblade1979
Summary: a brief history of the world. this is my fanfic version of a few stories from the outer limits that i loved.


The Trebuchet Directive

Chapter 1: History

You are reading this textbook today to learn something of our History. You see years ago this planet used to be very different. Women weren't in charge like they are now and men were not subservient to them. I am here to tell you all about the Trebuchet Directive so you know the actual History of what took place. I also tell you now dear readers that I write this in my spare time and when the Mistress isn't keep an eye on what me or her other manlaves (as we have come to jokinly call ourselves) are doing.

Let's now travel back to the before time. You see women didn't always run the world. At one point in History it was in fact men who ran the world. Women did have rights and were gaining power in politics and other such jobs. It was a time of war and a time of peace. That part all depended on what Nation was pissed off and what they threatened to do. The balance was uneasy most of the time though.

This went on for quite some time then a woman by the name of Annie Laroque was born. She lived in a very political family and had the best of stuff. Her upbringing was well and she went to the finest schools and had the best learning in all things. She was a well rounded individual. Then she met the love of her life in college. His name was Trent Trebuchet.

Trent had a way with the ladies but his reputation wasn't a good one. Annie however wouldn't listen and hooked up with him. Now at this point History is kind of fuzzy but they ended up getting married and having a child of their own. Her name was Samantha. She was the spitting image of her mother and had everything a kid could ever want. Even down to education.

This dear readers is where History starts to turn. For you see her father wasn't a nice man. When Samantha's mother was away her father would become strict. Anything she did that broke one of his rules he punished her for it. I don't mean groundings. I mean outright beatings. This went on for awhile and everytime Annie asked her daughter what happened. Her daughter would tell her she fell down. Annie however knew better and started to formulate a plan. No, not just a plan. The plan. She would show the world that men no longer are in charge. That they must respect women as equals.

Over the years Annie had worked on her plan. The Trebuchet Directive which she was able to gather quiet support for over time. Then one day. One fateful day she was pushed to the point where she implimented it. For you see her husband had beat her daughter Samantha so severly that she ended up dying on the way to the hospital.

From this point on we lose some History but it picks up 10 years later when Annie again is mentioned as having succeeded in overthrowing the governments of the world and uniting all Countries under one government. However there were still factions out there fighting to take the Earth back for men. A few more years go by and women have managed to squash all resistance. You now may we wondering how we men have become subservient. Well that part is easy.

You see the Trebuchet Directive is pretty cut and clear. It says that all women worldwide have say in what goes on in politics..well pretty much all jobs as well it gives women absolute power over men as well. No man is allowed to disobey the orders coming from a woman. However, this didn't sit well and another revolt happened.

After that was quelled Annie Trebuchet modified the Directive to state that all men are now subservient to women. Which means we became their slaves. We are allowed to read, think and all that but when our mistress tells us to do something we do it or suffer punishment.

Now dear reader you know the History of the Trebuchet Directive. If I have time to write more I shall for you see my Mistress is no one other then Annie Trebuchet herself and I am her most trusted manlave. I have access to her stuff and in my spare time have been able to read more on the missing History. It's interesting stuff and if i'm not killed I might just write another story for you to read.

The end


End file.
